


Dear You.

by cxrpsebitxh



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, gush, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrpsebitxh/pseuds/cxrpsebitxh
Summary: Just a big gush about the girl I like.





	Dear You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a big, gay gush about my favorite girl,,,,, I've already said that but just a big mush warning. This will get really mushy.

dear you.  
hey. we didn’t meet that long ago, can you believe it’s only been a little over a month? i’m kinda sad i missed your birthday by a week-ish, but i’m still happy i got to meet you. you’ve helped me with so much, you’ve helped me become a better person and a better friend, you’ve given me new experiences and confidence i never knew i could have.  
you aren’t ready for a relationship right now, and i understand that. neither am i. but it feels kinda wrong to pretend like i don’t have all these unresolved feelings that even i can’t understand. when we talk, my head feels all fuzzy and my heart feels warm. you make me smile more than anyone and anything else (except maybe gus), and if i had to. choose one person to be stuck with in an empty solitary room it’d be you, because we can always find something to talk about. you listen, and i enjoy talking. i trust you more than anyone else on this earth and i hope one day you’ll realize how absolutely angelic you really are. you deserve the world.


End file.
